


Lapse(Chinese translation)

by RicardoHarasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicardoHarasaa/pseuds/RicardoHarasaa
Summary: 一百二十岁的Harry突然发现自己正注视着火焰杯吐出他的名字。梅林，他的年纪对这些破事来说可太老了。





	Lapse(Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828642) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



最开始的几分钟， Harry 完全搞不清楚到底发生了什么。空气里飘散着红色的火花，伴随着嘈杂的大叫声，鼓掌声，困惑的嘀咕声， Hermione 正使劲摇着他的肩膀，他听见 Dumbledore 说， “Potter 先生，请跟我们一起来。 ”

 

Harry 机械地起身，离开的时候袍子的一角差点卷倒了长椅。他经过大厅中央形态夸张的奖杯，没分身看周围的人一眼。他头痛的令人晕眩，而他只想把它甩掉。弄清楚他自己到底是死了还是疯了是一个挑战。

 

Dumbledore 带他进的房间里有很多神秘的人，他们都想知道他是如何强行越过年龄线的。

 

“ 我根本就没把名字扔进去。 ”Harry 对他们说。他揉着太阳穴，也许这是老年痴呆，因为他发誓当时对场景不是这样。那时一百年多年前发生的事了，并且他已不再是一个喜欢瞎想的老头子，但场景有些微妙的不同。

 

“Cedric 哪去了？ ”

 

“ 你是说 Diggory 先生？是他把你的名字投进火焰杯里的吗？ ”Dumbledore 问。

 

“ 不，当然不。 ”Harry 答道。他快记不清 Cedric 了，但他是一个好青年。他不是那种无缘无故打破规矩的人。应该是哪个食死徒干的好事。打着 Moody 的幌子。

 

但在 Harry 沉浸于自己的世界时，其他人在激烈地交谈着。 Moody 引导着话题的走向，认为 Harry 应该被处罚， Harry 很欣赏他这一点，尽管他悄悄换了芯。他太老了，不能留堂惩罚。梅林，几个月前他可刚过了一百二十岁的生日。

 

被动的时间旅行不是流行爆卖巫师小说里写的那样常见，但要是 Harry 承认自己没在做梦，那这就是事实。他又回到了十四岁。说实话，如果 Harry 自己能决定穿越的年龄的话，比起十四岁，他更愿意选择三十几岁。没有痘痘，没有青春期，包括傲罗首脑的身份。但现在这样也不算太坏。没有之后积攒的病痛。只要他想，他甚至还可以飞行。

 

他一边心不在焉地听着他们谈话，一边无所事事地想到，如果他真穿越回选拔仪式前，比起 Cedric Diggory ，火焰杯毫无疑问会选择他。一个十七岁的男孩很难跟一个一百二十岁的人相比。 Harry 击败过三个黑魔王，组织过无数世界反动打击行动，并且在 Hermione 不想干了之后，当了七年的魔法部部长。无论从哪个角度，他都是火焰杯能选择的最佳人选。

 

如果这不是他在白日做梦，那，嗯，他需要一个计划。 Harry 可以是很多，但他不是一个学者，就算是 Hermione 也可能会拒绝这个在 Hogwarts 重读三年的机会。 Harry 第一回就不喜欢上课。再来一回大概会把他逼疯。拜比赛的性质所赐， Harry 没法逃脱这个比赛，但这并不意味着他要呆在这里花时间做那些他能轻易买到的药剂。 Harry 会用他的名字给自己的孩子命名，但这不代表他想再一次被困在 Severus Snape 的教室里。他已经太老了，对这些破事来说。

 

梅林，可能他比 Dumbledore 都要老。

 

Harry 留在那听教授和裁判讲解比赛的规则，他们结束之后，他立刻对上 Dumbledore 教授的眼睛。

 

悄悄的，避免引起他人的注意， Harry 说， “ 我们能谈谈吗，校长？ ”

  
“ 好主意。 ”Dumbledore 回答他。他们背后好像起了什么争执，但 Harry 没有理，快步跟着 Dumbledore 穿过走廊，进入校长室。他坐下后， Dumbledore 魔杖一挥，给两人都备上了茶。 “ 孩子，你想跟我说些什么？ ”

 

Harry 犹疑了一会，思考要不要干脆告诉 Dumbledore 真相。但那太花时间了，还要证据，并且 Harry 并不打算在这里待那么长时间，就为了说服校长他没有疯。尽管 Harry 对 Dumbledore 的感情与曾经年少的他不同，但他还是不想让他痛苦。

 

像手术那样小心地，一，二，三， “ 我打算从 Hogwarts 辍学。 ”

 

Dumbledore 的表情跟 Harry 预想的那样震惊。 Harry 坐在那喝了两杯茶，吃了五块柠檬糖，听他关于教育的重要性，他不能屈服于恐惧，以及 Voldemort 就在等这样的机会，他的生命处于危险之类的劝阻。 Harry ，作为大半生都处于危险中的人，并不在乎这些。

 

“ 你不能保留你的魔杖， Potter 先生。 ”Dumbledore 最后说道。

 

“ 火焰杯承认我是成年人， ”Harry 答道， “ 其他人不也应该这样吗？ ”

 

但他不打算坐在这争论那些法律条例的细节。

 

Harry 注视着校长蔚蓝的眼睛，看出他在虚张声势。他从口袋里取出他美丽的冬青木魔杖。虽然这样很痛苦，但这只魔杖没法陪伴他到晚年。魔杖选择巫师，他爱这个可爱的小玩意，但这并不是唯一适合他的魔杖。他猜法国的魔杖制作者这个时候已经做好了他的龙芯草魔杖。于是， Harry 把魔杖放在 Dumbledore 的桌上，手压在两端，将它扳成了两半。

 

“ 别这样，拜托，孩子。 ”Dumbledore 看起来被吓到了。他终于意识到 Harry 是认真的。 “ 离开 Hogwarts 的保护后你比往常更需要它！你能只是请假，而不是辍学吗？ ”

 

“ 如果你想称它为请假的话，可以。 ”Harry 提议。 “ 教授，我并不打算重新回到 Hogwarts 除了完成火焰杯肯定会强迫我完成的任务。 ” 觉得自己说的足够多了， Harry 起身。他没有回道 Gryffindor 塔楼去拿他的行李，而是叫家养小精灵帮他整理好，然后他当着 Dumbledore 的面朝壁炉里撒了一把飞路粉。 “ 第一个任务时见，校长。女贞路，四号！ ”

 

Dursley 一家果不其然见到他时非常震怒，可是 Harry 只呆了足够长的时间让他把靴子上的灰抖落在客厅的地毯上。一阵波动，他从他们的讨厌的小房子里幻影移形了。

 

就算把全世界的钱都给他，他也不愿意呆在那。

 

 

 

 

 

一天之后，你们就能发现 Harry Potter 躺在邮轮甲板游泳池边的太阳椅上，端着一杯酒精含量远超像他这样小的男孩允许饮用的饮料。太阳火辣辣的挂在天上， Harry 穿着泳裤，戴着他的墨镜，他周围是其他正在享受假期的麻瓜们。如果他仔细听，还可以听到甲板下面乐队演奏的声音。

 

音乐很大程度上被他的同伴的大叫盖过了。 “ 如果你不立刻放了我，我会让你消失在这片大海里！ ”

 

一个路过的麻瓜瞥了他们一眼， “ 哇奥，你的弟弟真是个小可爱。 ”

 

“ 谢谢。 ”Harry 答，对自己能把 Voldemort 可怖的小地精形象遮掩起来的能力沾沾自喜。这个时代最伟大的黑魔王现在看起来像 Harry 在 Dumbledore 的冥想盆中见到的年轻版本的小男孩，可爱的婴儿肥，惨兮兮地撅着嘴像路过的每一个麻瓜求助。 Harry 在他们周围扔了一个反窃听咒。

 

“ 放松， ”Harry 对他说， “ 别浪费了鸡尾酒。 ”

 

得有人告诉 Voldemort 生命中有比愤怒更重要的东西。

 

Voldemort 又在他旁边的躺椅上大发脾气， Harry 无所谓地哼了一声，继续享受阳光。他马上要一百二十一岁了，没必要在这么大的年纪对自己严格。如果这真的不是幻觉的话， Harry 会顺从现实，杀掉 Voldemort 或者帮他获得身体。但在那之前，现在这具十四岁的身体十分无力，需要享受。


End file.
